


Insicurezza

by falsettos



Series: Random Collection of Marvin/Whizzer ficlets [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, falsettos
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Insecure Marvin, Insecurity, M/M, i know nothing about opera sorry, i was just inspired by my aunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsettos/pseuds/falsettos
Summary: Watching an Italian Opera had lead to Marvin’s insecurities coming out.





	Insicurezza

**Author's Note:**

> I'm strangely excited to upload this. I saw Falsettos proshot Saturday, then bought tickets again the next day, and on Wednesday I am taking a bus to NEW JERSEY (New Yorkers understand this struggle) to see it AGAIN. 
> 
> I'm a little obsessed but it's all good. 
> 
> The title means insecurity and uncertainty in Italian according to my best friend Word Reference.
> 
> Also, it's sorta a modern AU but not really? Just I made a Ronald Regan joke that doesn't really make sense in the context of the eighties but it could... so really it's up to you if it's an AU or not.
> 
> Betaed by [@spacewars](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewars)

When Marvin had suggested him and Whizzer watch a recording of an opera in Italian, the younger man openly groaned. 

 

“Are there even subtitles?” Whizzer asked, giving his boyfriend a look of disdain mixed with a hint of contemplation. When Marvin shook his head, explaining that _ No, it didn’t, you're suppose to appreciate the voices for their beauty _ , Whizzer groaned louder and more dramatically than before. Going so far as flinging himself back into the couch, his compliments clear despite not verbalizing them. 

 

“It’s real nice you wanna,” Whizzer paused, making air quotes, “appreciate the music for its beauty and all that Marv, but it’s mind numbingly boring to watch people sing and do stuff while not knowing what,” the younger man halted, making unclear hand gestures as he attempted to convey his point. “Stuff they’re doing…” 

 

Marvin snorted, shaking his head at his boyfriend.“Very articulate Whiz,” 

 

“Yeah well I don’t need to be articu-whatever to get the point across that operas, mainly those in foreign languages, are boring,” Whizzer once again dramatically sighed, seemingly waiting for a response from the older man. But when Marvin elected to simply stare at him in an almost pleading fashion, he added: 

 

“It’s not my fault the American education system failed me, leaving me only speaking English. It’s probably Ronald Reagan's.” 

Marvin shook his head a sly smile appearing on his face. “Have you ever tried listening to a foreign opera? You might enjoy it.” Whizzer frowned slightly, seemingly annoyed by being caught inexperienced. 

 

“Well no… But I can still tell some random woman singing in Italian will not be entertaining baby.” Whizzer leaned towards the blue eyed man and shrugged his shoulders

 

“Just try it,” Marvin suggested. Whizzer rolled his eyes, obviously about to disagree before his boyfriend added: “For me.” To seal the deal he grabbed the younger man’s hand with both of his, holding it tightly. 

 

“Alright alright. But I’m using you as a pillow when I pass out due to boredom,” He warned, scooting closer to Marvin in the process. Whizzer’s boyfriend nodded content with how their disagreement had turned out. 

 

Whizzer was right to warn Marvin, as not even fifteen minutes in he already was resting his head on the older man’s shoulder in a sleepy fashion. The brown eyed man would let his eyelids close for seconds, before fluttering open again, making it clear he was trying to stay up and be engaged. Marvin smiled noticing the gesture. It made his heart jump just a little. He knew that despite their bickering Whizzer did try to be interested in what his lover enjoyed. 

 

However, in spite of Whizzer’s effort, he was soon asleep. His eyes staying closed and his head almost falling off the older man’s shoulder. Not wanting to wake his lover, Marvin gently adjusted the younger man body until he was resting in the blue eyed man’s lap. His sleeping boyfriend looked more jovial and peaceful than he did during waking hours, something that made Marvin’s heart swell. 

 

The older man’s attention was drawn away as he couldn’t help but stare at his lover. Whizzer truly was a stunning man. As Marvin had mentioned a million times, the only physical blemish the sleeping man possessed was his hairline. But even that wasn’t so bad. He simply clung to this slight imperfection so he could wrap his head around how someone as handsome as the man on his lap would pick someone as dull as himself. 

 

Marvin ran a hand through Whizzer’s soft hair. Despite the product his lover used during the day to make his hair ‘look pretty’ it wasn’t greasy at all. It was one of the many magical physical traits that the younger man possessed. He loved raking his hand through his boyfriend’s hair, electing to do so whenever he was awake and Whizzer was cuddled up next to him. It was times like these where he was dragging his hand softly through the man on his lap’s hair over and over again, that Marvin knew he was content. He didn’t have it all, but he had more than enough with his lover at his side. 

 

Marvin just wasn’t sure what exactly Whizzer was getting out of all of this. 

 

It was all too soon that the younger man was waking up, rubbing his eyes and pushing himself off Marvin’s lap. 

 

“It wasn’t even the opera that woke me up, but your damn thinking. I swear you think louder than you talk.” Despite having only slept for thirty or so minutes, Whizzer’s voice was gruff from sleep.  “Are you even watching the shit you put on?” His voice heightened, seemingly returning to its normal pitch much to Marvin’s dismay. 

 

“Not really. I got distracted by this cute guy sleeping on my lap,” Marvin put his hand on Whizzer’s knee and squeezing lightly. 

“Am I gonna have to have a talk with this guy? Falling asleep on  _ my _ boyfriend’s lap, the nerve.” Whizzer smirked and placed a hand on the small of Marvin’s back pulling him closer until their foreheads were almost touching. 

 

“I don’t know, he is pretty cute. He might be a threat.” Marvin’s comment caused Whizzer to chuckle slightly before he pulled the other man into a kiss. The kissed began soft but got increasingly more passionate until the blue eyed man pulled away. He leaned his forehead against his boyfriend’s and ran a thumb down his lover’s cheek. 

 

Despite Whizzer’s obvious bedroom eyes, Marvin couldn’t stop himself from saying: “God, I can’t believe I’m lucky enough to have you here baby. You’re so goddamn handsome it feels impossible that I’m with someone so far out of my league.” the younger man chuckled, his face breaking into a huge smile, before turning somber. 

 

“You know you’re not out of league right?” Marvin pulled away shaking his head in denial. It was quite the opposite actually, he  _ knew _ he was out of his boyfriend’s league. 

 

Whenever the two men went out, all eyes were on Whizzer. The brown eyed man was almost the dictionary definition of a pretty boy, whereas Marvin was clearly a man past his prime. The older man would constantly spot people staring at his lover as though he was a meal. Their eyes outlining the body and way it curved. The stares always unnerved Whizzer’s boyfriend, making a pang of jealousy pool in his stomach. 

 

Marvin always had to remind himself that Whizzer wasn’t  _ his _ . That his lover could flee whenever he wanted and there was nothing he could do about it. In fact, he was sure that at some point the younger man would leave. He would find some richer, hotter, smarter, man who treated him better. 

 

“Whiz, you’re sweet and all, but it’s pretty damn clear to everyone who sees us who the catch is in this relationship.” Marvin hoped the younger man would drop it and that the bedroom eyes would return. But instead, Whizzer mimicked the gesture his boyfriend had done moments before, running a thumb down his lover’s cheek. 

 

“You’re not at all ‘out of my league’. Even if you’re a neurotic psychopathic control freak half the time,  you’re still incredibly sexy, smart, and arguably funny.” Whizzer smiled at his boyfriend, making Marvin feel as though he was somehow telling the truth. “Even if you don’t see it, I do. And other people do too, no one thinks you’re about my leauge baby.” the younger man placed a gentle on his boyfriend’s forehead, the smile never leaving his face. 

 

“That uh,” Marvin paused, unsure as to what to say. “That means something actually.” He felt strangely uncomfortable, the vulnerability he was experiencing twisting in his gut. His boyfriend seemed to spot this because he finally propositioned Marvin: 

 

“I can show you just how hot you are if you want. Wanna take this to the bedroom?” He smirked at Marvin, pulling him up from the couch and bringing their bodies close together. 

 

“Yeah, that would be great.” And as Whizzer dragged Marvin towards the bed they shared, He couldn’t help but think about how lucky he was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if ya liked it or if you didn't leave from constructive criticism I might even love that more than positive comments. And if for some reason you like my writing and want me to fill a prompt, comment below or contact me on [tumblr](https://whizzerdeservedbetter.tumblr.com/) and there's a very high chance I'll fill it. And if not I'll at least explain why I won't :D


End file.
